Return of the bad aka Framing Piper
by ClareEli-PiperLeo
Summary: Cole returns as a totally different person and tries to take away Leo's wife and kid.
1. Chapter 1

Charmed

Brief Summary- Cole is back and goes after piper. Cole thinks that he can take Leo's place, but she wont let him intrude.

Chapter one

One day Piper is sitting at home alone or at least she thinks she is, when Cole comes in her bedroom and tries to get at her. Cole shimmers behind her and holds her down tightly. Piper tires to get him off but his grip is too strong. So then she struggles to try to get free. Then all of a sudden Cole starts moving closer and closer to her, and then he whispers in her ear. Leo will cheat on you and theres nothing you can do to stop it. What do you mean? She wonders. He will sleep with with you're sister, Phoebe, Cole says. "And why must I believe you, for gods sake you are a demon, think about it Cole" "Well that doesnt mean I am not, and besides the Seer told me replys" Cole tightens his hold of Piper since she is being so resistant. Piper looks at him if he has just bumped his head. Cole says Leo's going to cheat on you, you will see soon enough. Piper breaks into pieces just from hearing the words of Leo, Phoebe and sleep come out of his mouth. She starts tearing up. Cole answers with a wicked response " I'm here for you, I am the stepfather aren't I." Piper replys The HELL your'e not, are you stupid. I would never sleep or even touch you." Piper eyes are burning with rage of a fire, it looks as if a demon has taking over her. "It's ok you can say whatever you want, I will still and always be the stepfather of Wyatt." " You may think that now! Cole cuts her off and lets go of his hold and says "NO! I know that I am Piper and you can't change the fact that I am." " Why is that?" asks Piper " Well you see I didn't want to say anything but the facts stand as they are... Did you check on Wyatt?" "What!" Piper runs down the hall where Wyatt's bedroom is and she realizes that he is missing. Cole enters the room she looks at him with the suspicious eyes and asks, "What did you do with him?" " Don't worry he is safe for now but h won't be if you don't agree to my terms. " I never will!" Piper looks up and Cole shimmers over to her and covers her mouth as he replies "ah, ah, ah, no calling for the husband or should I call him the ex husband." Piper struggles to get free of his grip once again, and again she is unable to get free." I suspect you will avoid this even between..."Piper cuts his sentence off and says, "Don't even bother with asking me that question, why should I even bother. What Piper and Cole don't know is that Leo just orbed in the hallway. Leo is wondering why Cole is holding her like that but decides to listen. "Why wouldn't you stop something like that from happening between your husband and you're sister." asks Cole. Piper laughs and then replies by saying that why should I, I mean if Leo chooses to sleep with Phoebe that is his choice." In the hallway Leo is shocked to hear what Piper is saying. "How do you that he wasn't possessed or something like that" Cole questions. " Well was he possessed, I mean you did ask the Seer didn't you? Cole turns his head and replies well no he was not possessed, but." No buts say Piper I am not going to save either one of them, it is their choice."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Wow, that's something that I never expected from you!" exclaimed Cole "Well expect it.ok!" "Ok and you expect me to become the stepfather of Wyatt." Cole said. "Here we go again," says Piper "Well you don't want to listen so now I'm telling you." Leo walks in the room and thunder strikes Cole. Well, well, well, what do we have here a shimmers out while hearing him say, "I'll be back" Piper looks at Leo and then walks away. Wait, Piper where are you going? We need to talk." " There's nothing to talk about" He walks behind her and grabs her arm and turns her toward him. " Yes there is what was he doing here?" "He was looking for Phoebe?" "You're hysterical you know that how can you stand here and lie to me. I thought I knew you better than that, I thought you knew me better than that!" Leo remarks. Piper looks at him suspiciously and says, "What's that suppose to mean." "It means that you are acting strange, but the thing is that you don't have to tell me if you don't want to its your life." "Since you want to basically force it out of me, Cole..."I already know" says Leo."What! How do you know? I can't believe you made me feel so..." "It doesn't matter I can't belive you said what you said. I mean come on that was evil, I could'nt belive whatv I heard." "Why are you doing this? Why are you accusing me of abandoning you.You dont even know the whole story" "Piper moves into Wyatt's room and Leo follows. Leo asks "Where is Wyatt?" Piper looks at him with innocent eyes." I didnt know what to do it all happened so quickly, I'm sorry! Piper realizes that she is crying that she lost her one and only son to a demon. Leo replies "It's ok I know it's not you're fault we was all fooled." " No you weren't It's my responsiblity to watch Wyattand I didn't even reconize that he had gotten kidnapped by a demon, a demon Leo. Leo embraces Piper while she is in a time of need. He assures her that they will get Wyatt back and that nothing will happen to him. Piper says "No! I have to get him back, I lost him, I will get him back, I promise, even if I have to try..dying. "Good one says Leo you were actually believable. Piper looks at him and he notices that she was serious. "I won't let you do that says Leo your not in this alone and are you forgeting that Cole wants you with him and that he will stop at nothing Leo debates."I don't care, I want my son back ,don't you understand what I am trying to say." I understand, but I'm not losing you at that cost. As a matter of fact no ones going to die, but this is not your battle anymore." "tHis is part of my battle too! Leo." " No it's not, you dont understand, this is my battle now, he messed with my family he's trying to leave me helpless on my own and its not right I cant let you do all of the work, I mean think about he wants you as a wife and he takes my son saying he's the stepfather. He's trying to break apart my family so it's my turn to fight.Leo says."Ok, fine, btu I'm coming with you!" " No! your not." " Yes I am, he will kill you Leo and just like you said no one is going to die." " Ok!"

Underworld 

Ha! " Piper my sweet" Cole says as he turns around slowly " I've been expecting you, but I have not been expectingyou! " I'm going to kill you on the count of three if you don't give me back my son. Leo said as he walked up to Cole and pressed him against a wall. " Ah there's no need for such violence Leo" cole says


	3. Chapter 3

Charmed 

Chapter 3

Underworld

Ha! " Piper my sweet" Cole says as he turns around slowly " I've been expecting you, but I have not been expecting you! " I'm going to kill you on the count of three if you don't give me back my son. Leo said as he walked up to Cole and pressed him against a wall. " Ah there's no need for such violence Leo" Cole says. Yes there is, One. Leo says." "Ahhh! come on you should know by now that.""You...little son of a b, two. Leo exclaims."

Leo calm down! Piper replies to his response. "NO! THREE! Leo thunder strikes Coleand Cole flies back into a wall. Cole gets up and throws an energy ball.Leo thinks fast and fires a thunder strike, the power strikes fly as the anger in both men, rage is the only word that can explain what is going through their heads right now. All you can see is the power of both men being forced out, as if the source has consumed them. Piper is looking at what is going on, she realizes that sooner or later that one of them is going to get hit with the intense power.

Piper thinks and thinks fast- thoughts- I can't let him do this if something happens to him.. this would or could be my fault, I can't let him do this. She thought to herself. " Leo, I see that you are stronger than before but don't get to cocky you still can't win." Cole declared. "I wouldn't worry about that if I was you cause it seems as if you the one who's losing power." Ha don't you wish that were true. Cole suprisingly says. " What do you mean?" Leo questions "I'm glad you asked!" Piper looks in destress, she doesn't know what to do even though Leo said that this is part his fight, she feels her head spinning wondering and wondering Piper takes one step foward as she feels a grasp pain in her stomach hold her back. She falls to the floor. Piper feels as if she is being taken over with something already inside of her.

"It's weird isn't it!" Leo looks at him and asks "What is going on?" "Well, you see Leo isn't amazing what you can do when you get close to someone, see what happen was that I lied." " Lied about what exactly?" "Well, I could lie and say nothing, but I not, I infected her." " Why I thought you wanted her and with what exactly?" " Why are you always so specific?" "Answer the damn question Cole!" "Ha! Who put you in charge, it doesnt matter anyway because I going to tell you just so you can watch your EX- wife suffer. I infected her with evil, isnt it great." Cole and Leo are still holding there power forces against each other while they talk. ( It's like when the power flys towards one person and the other person fires back and then you just watch until someone wins). Leo is angered and his fire power becomes filled with all the pain and anger and the rest of the emotions that he feels at that one moment. Cole realizes that he is losing power and fast. Cole flys back into the wall and is under a bunch of bricks.

Leo runs over to Piper who is in so much pain, that she blows Leo up. Leo reforms and then looks at her. He sees that she is calmy and pale. Leo doesn't know what to do, but he is confident that he will save her. Cole gets up, there is no saving any of them now Leo, your family is gone. Cole waves his hand at the ground and Wyatt appears. Leo thinks- I can still take them away. Leo thunderstrikes Cole and grabs Wyatt and Piper and orbs out.


	4. Chapter 4

Charmed 

Chapter 4

Manor- Living room

Leo looks at Wyatt, who realizes that he is back home. Then he switches his view to Piper. She is hanging on, but soon enough nothing will be able to save her. Leo calls for Paige and tells her to bring Phoebe. Paige orbs in with Phoebe They ask him whats wrong and he says "Well, you see.." Phoebe cuts him off and says what's wrong with Piper.( they move into the next room) She has been infected with Evil. "By who?" asks Paige "Well you see the thing is that... I can't say!" "You lost me Phoebe says " Well, I can't explain but he did it. "Who?" Paige asks fustratedly. Look will you help us or not? Leo questions. "Where were you guys anyway?" Phoebe now questions. " The Underworld, Why?" Leo responses. " Ok and your telling me that you got away from who ever it is that infected her?"

"Yea, Why." Piper opens her eyes but can't hear anything that is being talked about. Then all of a sudden it sounds as if someone is talking to her telling her to run away they are planning to kill you.Piper then hears another voice familiar to Cole's that says he will cheat on you. Piper's hearing comes back. "So what do you want us to do Leo asks Phoebe. "Help me save my family." "Alright but how we don't even know who we are going after." Leo says I can't tell you! " Phoebe moves closer to him as if she wanted to be one with him." Piper sits up. "Leo you know I love you right!" Phoebe says Leo says " Like a brother right?" "No silly Iove you as in I adore you and that me and you should be together." Phoebe answers. Paige asks "What the HELL are you doing Phoebe." Phoebe doesnt answer her. Leo is nervously backing away. Phoebe follows his steps and when she gets close enough she kisses him. Piper who is in the other room, feels her good side fading away slowly. Piper realizes that Wyatt is right next to her. She tells him to orb to the room next to them.

Piper gets up and when she does her eyes are pure black. She walks over quietly into the next room and hits Phoebe with a Powerful black energy that emerges from her hand. Phoebe is knocked into a coat hook, it pierces right through her. Leo walks over to her and heals her. Piper looks at Leo and says is that any way to treat your wife. " Piper don't do this your being taken over by Evil" Paige says "The only thing i'm being taken over by is the true me." She holds her hand out and a a black and red energy ball appears, then she waves her hand back and forth over it and it becomes larger and larger everytime.Then she finally says something "Who's ready to play a little game I call "Die or Suffer".


End file.
